halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Installation 02
|function=* containment and research *Galactic sterilisation *Ecological preserve |caretaker=007 Contrite Witness |constructed=c. |destroyed= |diameter=10,000 kilometers (6,200 miles) |surface width=318 kilometers (198 miles) |gravity=1.00 G |surface temperature=-39oC - 43oC |atmosphere=1.01 *74% Nitrogen *21% Oxygen *2% Dihydrogen Oxide *1% Helium *0.96% Xenon *>1% Other gases }} Installation 02, known as Epsilon Halo to the races of the Orion Arm, is the fifth discovered . Located within the Galar System in the energetic PesegamA reference to the Star Wars planet Korriban, to convey the similar darkness associated with its region. star cluster, Installation 02's surface is nearly entirely covered by water, with only surface ice, the peaks of vast undersea mountains and the few structures reaching through the abyss. Its is 007 Contrite Witness. After the activation of the Halo Array, Installation 02 would not fall into stagnation and become derelict like its sister . Instead, the Halo has been historically active, coming under attack from ancient Waquishi empires who sought to uncover the mysteries of the habitat. It would fire minor pulses on numerous occasions, and records indicated that it had a second full-powered firing before it was finally declared a quarantine zone some 40,000 years ago. Eventually, an expeditionary fleet from the would travel through to its slipspace tether, establishing a research base on it in hopes of learning and eventually decommissioning its superweapon. History Creation and the Array Firing "The Quiet Years" The First Incursion The Second Conquest Military Assets Specifications Defences Installation 02 is a militarily-powerful construct, able to effectively resist the simultaneous assault of up to 182,794 . Its multilayered defence system uses a primary mixture of mass-produced drones, large-scale weapon emplacements, and modular protective arrays to cleanse and subdue all hostile objects that approach it. On occasion, these may be bolstered by adapting the ring's more non-violent systems to foster the development of unfavourable conditions and unconventional defence measures. The most obvious defences come from its near-endless supply of . Geography Surface Appearance Unlike most of the Halos, whose surfaces tends to be dominated by continental landmasses, Installation 02's surface is covered by a vast saline ocean which occupies almost 98% of the ring's total habitable area. Reaching a maximum depth of 9.2 kilometres, the waves are powered by a sophisticated array of deep-ocean currents that run lengthways along the Halo, creating a complex energy funnelling network that regulates the temperature of the megastructure. No single current runs for more than a third of the way around its circumference, as hadopelagic trenches and vast subterranean mountains disrupt them and facilitate the creation of newer, short-lived currents that rise up to the surface. It is highly suspected that these obstacles are deliberated placed to encourage the development of unique ecosystems and oceanic biomes, and indeed their presence guarantees that each subsection of ocean is unique in terms of oxygen content, nutrients, and even the chemical salts suspended within the water. While most sea currents are authentic in terms of their natural processes, there are some distinctly-artificial vents that continue to drive its heat and subsurface weather cycles during intense freezing conditions, which direct flow using modular jets made of hardlight. The next largest portion is composed of immense frozen formations of ice, which expand and retract within two-year cycles. There are three permanent ice sheets on Epsilon Halo, all located in its western hemisphere. They are grafted on to the walls of the Halo, and the all each exceed four kilometres in thickness - enough to touch the sea floor their sea floor and still be more than five hundred metres higher than the surrounding ocean. In addition, at least 32 seasonal ice sheets will grow and shrink throughout the year, which are centred over the few landmasses on the ring. The rapid melting of these regions creates tens of thousands of glaciers that undergo a mass-calving event that sends vast icebergs across the ring. It is believe that this phenomena is an artificial mechanism used to keep the temperature controlled during the boiling summer months, and to reduce the shock to the creatures that call it home. Although the ice usually only dominates up to 20-35% of the surface during normal winter months, freak ice ages that occur every 24,000 years can see that extend to cover the entire surface. These are caused when Epsilon Halo is drawn into a slowed-down orbit that leaves it behind Galar II, and it can take up to four hundred years before it may see sunlight again. Archipelagos of small islands, typically the peaks of seamounts, are the final piece of the ring's surface. These regions can be incredibly diverse over a relatively small distance, with volcanic islands, dry scrublands, accumulated sandy banks, and even tropical rainforests can all be found in the span of a few kilometres. Each island exhibits its own special, unique appearance, as flora and fauna evolves independently to the rest of the surface. That said, the terrain is not truly randomised, and there are many regions that are devoted to a specific form of environment. Interestingly, each island is not entirely solid. All have large cave systems that descend into a central area that mimics their ideal environment, to provide shelter during harsh climatic events. Most islands boast some sort of Forerunner structure, with more still freely sitting above the water, held up by vast bases that stretch up from the ocean floor. These give researchers the unique chance to examine completely-excavated structures found on the other rings, and already several new breakthroughs have been discovered. Even these structures, as clean as they are, still boast their own forms of wildlife found no-where else in the galaxy. Climate Lithosphere Biosphere Fauna Flora Locations Ground Locations Orbital Locations Notes Category:Halo Installations Category:Megastructures Category:Into The Unknown Category:ITU Locations Category:Forerunner Category:Into The Unknown Category:ITU Locations